The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘Keepsake’ and botanically known as Fragaria x ananassa Duchesne ex Rozier. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Beltsville, Md., in Spring 2007 and originated from a cross between the female parent B1031 (unpatented) and the male parent B1181 (unpatented). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated in Beltsville since 2007 by rooting daughter plants from stolons of a mother plant. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations rooting daughter plants from stolons.